Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994)
Aaahh!!! Real Monsters is an American animated television series developed by Klasky Csupo for Nickelodeon. The series aired between October 30, 1994 and December 7, 1997, consisting of 52 episodes. Starring 'Main Cast' *Charlie Adler - Ickis *Christine Cavanaugh - Oblina *David Eccles - Krumm *Gregg Berger - The Gromble 'Secondary Cast' *Tim Curry - Zimbo 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Lustig - Hans (ep29), Janitor (ep5), Krumm's Locker (ep2), Locker Monster (ep5), Mike (ep21), Steve (ep21) *Aaron Michael Metchik - Kid 3 (ep1), Kid 9 (ep1) *Aeryk Egan - Rowdy Teen (ep30) *Alan Rosenberg - Huckster (ep26), Skater (ep26) *Alex D. Linz - Little Boy (ep25), Son (ep25) *Alex Dent - Kid (ep13), Sloop (ep13), Son (ep13) *Alex Thomas - Veejay (ep32) *Alice Ghostley - Eccentric Woman (ep48), Grandma (ep30), Nurse (ep30), Wife (ep48) *Andrea Martin - Gromble's Mom (ep7) *Andrew Leeds - Jake (ep1) *Andrew Morris - Monster 1 (ep38), The Skrink (ep38) *Andy Houts - Butch, Sloolup (ep16), Snill *Angel Harper - Blib (ep9), Cheerleader (ep9), Yutz (ep9) *Arthur Burghardt - Elban Bigfoot (ep26) *Austin Kottke - Rick (ep19) *B.J. Foster - Joan (ep37), Monster 2 (ep37) *Bam - Nigel Cretin (ep32) *Barney Martin - Archie (ep17), Bingo (ep17), Caller (ep17) *Barry Gordon - Korbutokov (ep48), Nerdy Monster (ep48) *Barry Jenner - Baggager (ep4), Traveler (ep4) *Ben Stein - Computer Voice (ep34), Glug (ep34) *Beverly Archer - Library Monster, Maid (ep16), Woman (ep44) *Bibi Osterwald - Mabel (ep25) *Bill Fagerbakke - Mr. Dedio (ep4), Pilot (ep4), Tiny (ep16), Troop Leader (ep16) *Bill Ratner - Stu Simmons (ep50) *Billy Hayes - 2nd Customer (ep25), Selma (ep25) *Billy Vera - Diver (ep26), Ebenezer (ep23), Slickis *Billy West - Construction Wkr. (ep52), Lombar (ep52) *Bob Frank - Kuffle (ep10), Little Monster (ep10) *Brent Huff - Fireman (ep20), Malloy (ep20) *Brett Alexander - Bradley *Brian Doyle-Murray - Cop (ep47), Mulligan (ep47) *Brion James - Big Orderly (ep30), Chimera (ep28) *Brock Peters - Man (ep37), Snorch's Voicebox (ep37), The Pool (ep12) *Bronson Pinchot - Dietrich Duchamp *Bruce E. Morrow - Urug (ep24) *Bruce Kronenberg - Gorblat (ep11), Sergeant (ep11) *Bruce Weitz - Luxor (ep14), Porg (ep11) *Candi Milo - Skater (ep44), Splazu (ep44) *Candy Clark - Baby (ep15), Mother (ep15) *Carlos Alazraqui - Chomble (ep29), Udo (ep29) *Charles Shaughnessy - Einstein (ep7), Nopf (ep7), Ralph (ep7) *Charlie Adler - 1st Mate (ep23), Actor (ep24), Aide (ep4), Baker (ep8), Briscoe (ep17), Burgler (ep6), Cat Burglar (ep29), Cheerleader (ep9), Chickis (ep26), Classmate (ep39), Dishwasher (ep5), Doc (ep21), Doctor (ep33), Ed (ep21), Father (ep25), Fickis (ep11), Fromage (ep16), Gas Attendant (ep42), Goalie (ep44), Guard (ep6), Gummo (ep26), Harry (ep38), Herbert Rouse (ep36), Human (ep19), Ibalo (ep13), Jacques (ep8), Jagg (ep39), Janitor (ep37), Joe, Jogger (ep15), Juggler (ep30), L'Orange (ep21), Lou (ep28), Mad Dog (ep27), Man (ep44), Marine (ep46), Mississippi Smith (ep48), Moloch (ep25), Monster (ep10), Monster Doctor, Passerby (ep42), Phil (ep45), Photographer (ep4), Poodle Owner (ep47), Reporter (ep18), Rob (ep14), Roy (ep16), Sublima (ep32), Teenager (ep33), Thickis (ep26), Thornk (ep3), Thug (ep7), Tickis (ep26), Traffic Cop (ep52), Trickis (ep26), Trucker (ep9), Wise Guy (ep13) *Chris Hogan - Jigger (ep12) *Christine Cavanaugh - 1st Customer (ep25), Anne (ep39), Baby (ep44), Blarp (ep10), Business Woman (ep50), Businesswoman (ep49), Cafe Lady, Cheerleader (ep9), Child (ep3), Child (ep46), Choir (ep30), Customer (ep6), Farina (ep23), Girl (ep40), Julia (ep21), Kid (ep6), Kid (ep8), Kid (ep13), Kid (ep45), Little Kid (ep7), Maid (ep16), Meadow (ep32), Monster (ep42), Nurse (ep39), Old Lady (ep20), Sheila (ep45), Skater (ep26), Son (ep50), Teen (ep48), Teeny Bopper (ep42), Wife (ep52) *Christine Dunford - Danka (ep12), Swik (ep12) *Christine Flores - Girl (ep39), Little Red Riding Hood (ep39) *Christopher Cary - Colonist (ep23), Watson (ep23) *Cody Ruegger - Boy (ep19) *Conchata Ferrell - Simpah (ep50) *Craig Ferguson - Commander (ep18), Frenchman (ep18), Weather Man (ep18) *Craig Shoemaker - Saul (ep21), Stu (ep21) *Cynthia Mann - Child (ep46), Dizzle, Kid (ep27), Lydia (ep33), Monster (ep42), Patty (ep39), Teen (ep46), Wife (ep50) *Dan Butler - Mezmo (ep43) *Daniel Davis - Lugo (ep32) *Danielle Brisebois - Lucy (ep41) *Danny Mann - A.G. Bell (ep23), Capt. Parker (ep23), King Slurg (ep23) *David Eccles - Biker (ep44), Bob (ep45), Classmate (ep39), Delivery Monster (ep39), Director (ep50), Gangster 2 (ep38), Hank (ep21), Headbanger (ep30), Horvak, Mechanic (ep22), Mickey (ep32), Nerdy Monster (ep9), Sailor (ep52), Snorch, Soldier (ep11), Sparky (ep44), Stock Boy (ep6), Valet (ep42), Worker (ep7) *David Graf - Belch Monster, Cab Driver (ep42), Cop (ep42), Dick (ep31), Litch (ep7), Mark (ep21), Old Dick (ep31), Soldier (ep7), Vic (ep21) *David Lodge - Deiter (ep29), Doctor (ep45), Officer Lyle (ep45) *David Paymer - Murray *David Rasche - Friggit (ep12), Golf Announcer (ep12) *David Workman - Gooloog (ep22), X-14 (ep49) *Debi Derryberry - Kid (ep2), Kid 5 (ep1), Little Girl (ep1) *Dee Dee Rescher - Molly (ep20), Old Lady (ep20) *Del Roy - Grandpa (ep30) *Diane Delano - Cindy (ep37), Dr. Sinkenclogger (ep15), Eye Doctor (ep47), Monster 1 (ep37) *Dominic Armato - Mike (ep38), Teen (ep38) *Dorian Harewood - Accident Victim (ep42), Announcer (ep13), Boy (ep15), Bulldozer Driver (ep31), Bulldozer Guy (ep46), Chef (ep41), General (ep15), Kriggle, Santa Claus (ep39) *Doris Roberts - Doris (ep43), Eunice (ep43) *E. Faye Butler - 3 Noses (ep4), Anchorwoman (ep18), Monster 1 (ep1), Reporter (ep4), Supervisor (ep18), Teacher (ep1) *E.G. Daily - P.A. (ep3), Wardrobe (ep3) *Earl Bullock - Dentist (ep27), Rink Annoucer (ep27) *Ed Gilbert - Christopher Columbus (ep23), Colonist (ep23), Ickis' Locker (ep2), Macho (ep2), Man (ep23) *Ed Winter - Dr. Buzz Kutt, Owner (ep37) *Eddie Deezen - Bulletin Board Monster (ep10) *Edie McClurg - Mom (ep13), Rt. Arm (ep13), Wise Gal (ep13) *Ellen Gerstell - Twarp (ep10) *Erik Von Detton - Tough Kid (ep1), Vic (ep1) *Erika Schickel - See and Say (ep16) *Fyvush Finkel - Jackie the Shtickman (ep16) *Gabrielle Boni - Girl (ep1), Kid 2 (ep1) *Gary Owens - Broadcaster (ep25), Clown (ep25) *Gene McGarr - Doorman (ep16), Narrator (ep16) *George Kennedy - Bones Duvalier (ep51) *George Segal - J.B. (ep3) *Glenn Shadix - Guard Monster (ep2) *Granville Van Dusen - Gentleman (ep45), Newsreel Announcer (ep45) *Gregg Berger - Abu (ep4), Announcer (ep20), Announcer (ep21), Beatles Monster (ep23), Bellhop (ep16), Biker (ep44), Bob (ep14), Burly Man (ep13), Busboy (ep37), Buster (ep28), Caveman (ep23), Construction Worker (ep52), Cower (ep7), Cower (ep13), Cower (ep14), Cower (ep41), Cower (ep44), Cower (ep46), Croupier (ep43), Dad (ep16), Dentist (ep39), Don, Father (ep30), Grizzle Adams (ep34), Husband (ep48), Jack (ep11), Janitor (ep8), Jogger (ep15), Lighthouse Man (ep29), Maitre' D (ep8), Man (ep15), Man in Boat (ep45), Manager (ep13), Marty (ep3), Monster (ep5), Monster 2 (ep38), Monster 3 (ep9), Narrator (ep19), Patient (ep27), Red (ep42), Reporter (ep24), Small Cop (ep38), Sloopup (ep26), TV Voice (ep33), Ultra Monster (ep46), Valet (ep42), Viewfinder (ep37), Worker (ep7) *Harry Hutchinson - Reed (ep20) *Haven Hartman - Frieda (ep19), Student (ep19) *Henry Gibson - Husband (ep52), Maurice (ep25), Mayor *Herschel Sparber - Guard (ep32), Shop Owner (ep32) *Ian Ziering - Gludge (ep9) *J.D. Roth - Tybalt (ep35) *Jacob Richardson - Spike (ep16) *James Belushi - Simon the Monster Hunter, Steve (ep5) *James Cada - Arnold Schwarzenegger (ep28), Jerry Lewis (ep28) *James Farentino - Grungy (ep2) *James Sikking - Dr. Carson (ep45) *Jarrett Lennon - Kid 1 (ep1) *Jason Graae - Z-12 (ep49) *Jay Thomas - Disembodied Voice (ep49) *Jayne Ameia Larson - Customer (ep52), Racquet Player (ep52) *Jeannie Elias - Little Boy (ep6), Little Girl (ep6), Mom (ep6) *Jeffrey Jones - Man in White (ep15), Nurse (ep15) *Jeffrey Tambor - Jerry (ep52), Sanitation Wkr. (ep52) *Jenny Regli - Little Girl (ep25) *Jeremy Ratchford - Shadowy Figure (ep49) *Jerry Sroka - Human (ep24), Monty (ep24) *Jesse Court - Doctor (ep30), Stan (ep30) *Jill Eikenberry - Merf (ep12), Michelle (ep12) *Jim Cummings - Guy (ep13), Herb (ep1), Host (ep13), Lt. Arm (ep13), Monster 3 (ep1) *Jim Wise - Preacher (ep25), Rap Singer (ep28) *Jimmie Wood - Plastoog (ep42) *JoJo Adams - Stan (ep19) *Jodi Carlisle - Bonnie (ep32), Realtor (ep11), Woman (ep32) *Joe Fowler - Sports Announcer (ep26) *Joel Brooks - Barker (ep3), Elderly Monster (ep3) *Joel Murray - Bomble (ep30), Husband (ep11), Orderly (ep30) *John Astin - Doctor (ep4) *John Byner - Dean (ep5), Old Man (ep17), Sheriff (ep17) *John Capodice - Cabbie (ep25), Johnny (ep25) *John Cullum - Millard *John Graas - Boy (ep38) *John Kassir - Maj. Tom (ep23), Paul Revere (ep23) *John O'Connell - Frunk, TV Announcer (ep9) *John Pankow - Blook the Granfaloon (ep39) *John Rhys-Davies - Head Judge (ep52), Zifdo (ep52) *John Rubano - Dad (ep13), Producer (ep13) *John Stephenson - Franklin D. Roosevelt (ep23), Maj. Pitcairn (ep23), Prosecutor (ep23) *Johnny Heller - Auggie (ep50), Father (ep50) *Jonathan Silverman - Pugh (ep8) *Jonathan Winters - Millionaire (ep10), Wodget (ep10) *Judy Reich - Saleswoman (ep28) *Julie Maddalena - Choir (ep30), Girl (ep30), Mother (ep30) *Julie Payne - Beautician (ep25), Monique (ep25) *Karen Austin - Cimmarron Kilkenny (ep51) *Kath Soucie - Blorp 2+4 (ep3), Boy (ep6), Dusty (ep4), Stewardess (ep4), Whiney Boy (ep6), Woman (ep3) *Katie Leigh - Choir (ep30), Daughter (ep30), Girl (ep27), Jason (ep30), Kid (ep27), Mother (ep27) *Keith Szarabajka - Corpus (ep12), Dean (ep52), Orderly (ep12), Racquet Player (ep52), Skritch (ep46) *Kelly Connell - Dr. Sy Napse (ep28) *Ken Hudson Campbell - Flunky 2 (ep41), Monster Nurse (ep33), Passenger (ep33), Reporter (ep41), Vendor (ep41) *Kevin M. Richardson - Clem Lashinsky (ep44), Drill Sergeant (ep46), Zooeuh *Kevin McBride - Biff (ep7), Caboose Man (ep48), Car Wash Man (ep44), Clerk (ep15), Doug, Fisherman (ep18), Police Monster (ep46), Skater (ep44), Student (ep46), Worker (ep7) *Keythe Farley - Blib *Kurt Fuller - Vincent Van Skrough (ep23) *Lacey Chabert - Girl (ep33), Girl (ep38), Kids (ep33) *Lauri Fraser - Cervenka (ep39), Server (ep39) *Lisa Raggio - Businesswoman (ep42), Exposia Vertov, Reporter (ep25), Stazula (ep15) *Liz Georges - Candy (ep20), Muriel (ep36), Reporter (ep7), Sandy Candy (ep36), Teenager (ep22), Trainer (ep20), Woman (ep22), Zoo Official (ep7) *Loren Lester - 3-Eyes (ep3), Blorp 1+3 (ep3), Camera#2 (ep3), Monster#2 (ep3) *Lori Alan - Girl (ep32), Mom (ep32) *Marc Eckelberry - Maurice (ep18), Volunteer (ep18) *Marcia Mitzman - Kid (ep7), Spoop (ep7), Woman (ep7) *Marcia Strassman - Amy (ep12), Bappy (ep21), Betsy (ep39), Hairyette, Shelly (ep21), Weatherperson (ep44), Worfle (ep12) *Margot Kidder - Mistress Helga (ep52) *Mari Weiss - Caterer (ep8), Monster (ep8) *Marianne Muellerleile - Gertrude (ep17), Ma Culhane (ep17), Woman Tourist (ep29) *Mark De Carlo - Pitch Monster (ep48), Teen (ep48) *Mark Klastorin - Bob, Happy (ep7), Man in White (ep15), Skipper (ep18), Worker (ep7), Yuppie Dad (ep48) *Marla Finn - Broadcaster (ep25), Skydiver (ep25) *Marsha Clark - Ibalo, Police Officer, Sloop (ep27) *Marvin Kaplan - Sculptor (ep32), Skeech (ep32) *Mary-Ellen Dunbar - Boy (ep28), Mother (ep28), Timmy (ep28) *Mary Gross - Mom-To-Be (ep11), Orchidist (ep11) *Mathew Labyorteaux - Rob Chuck (ep21) *Max Wright - Herbie Hinkle (ep34) *Mayim Bialik - Cindy (ep38), Teen (ep38) *Megan Morelock - Judy (ep35) *Meshach Taylor - Barber Monster (ep22) *Mia Korf - Echnida (ep28) *Michael A. Galasso - Sam (ep21) *Michael Bell - Husband (ep29), Mailman (ep29) *Michael Dorn - Bob (ep12), Borl, Chauffer (ep34), Doctor (ep12) *Michael Gilio - Garbage Man (ep52), Smelldoor (ep52) *Michael Haprov - Liverpool Rocker (ep23) *Michael Keenan - Bob (ep6), Capulet (ep35), Puppeteer (ep35), Zeke (ep17) *Michael Leopard - Bob Hurley (ep42), Sonny (ep42) *Michael McShane - Customer (ep52), Millard (ep49), Timid Man (ep52) *Michael Prince - Glacier Monster (ep18), Reporter (ep18), Shroink (ep7) *Michael Stanton - Beauregard (ep30), Jingle (ep17), Pa Culhane (ep17), Snake Charmer (ep30) *Michael Tucker - Announcer (ep6), Manager (ep6) *Mickey Dolenz - Jed (ep13), Kilowog (ep13) *Mitzi McCall - Custodian Monster (ep49) *Moriah Snyder - Mindy (ep24) *Nancy Everhard - Mummy Human (ep34), Woman (ep34) *Nancy Linari - Announcer (ep36), Model (ep36) *Nancy Travis - Grelch *Natalija Nogulich - Minnie (ep21), Woman (ep21) *Neal McDonough - Camera#1 (ep3), Monster#1 (ep3) *Neil Dickson - Secret Agent (ep34), Sky Diver (ep34) *Nick Jameson - Announcer (ep6), Salesman (ep6) *Nina Goldin - Flunky 3 (ep41), Neighbor (ep41), Woman (ep41) *Noelle North - Tiffany Schiflett (ep20) *Norbert Weisser - Farfegnuton (ep48) *Norman Alden - Cop (ep47), Old Timer (ep47) *Paddi Edwards - 2-Heads (ep2) *Pam Dawber - Wife (ep11) *Pamela Hayden - Alice (ep1), Teen (ep1), Tough Girl (ep1) *Pat Harrington - Boss (ep7), Cop (ep47), Shorty McGinty (ep47), Washington (ep7) *Pat McCormick - Businessman (ep41), Flunky 1 (ep41), Reporter (ep41) *Pat Musick - Gillybegs (ep10), Little Monster (ep10) *Patricia Clarkson - Alarm Voice (ep45) *Paul Ben-Victor - Carney (ep30), Man on Stilts (ep30) *Paul Williams - Izzith (ep12) *Peter Bonerz - Sal (ep51) *Peter Slutsker - Klarp (ep10) *Peter Strauss - Dr. Evil (ep34), Sumo (ep34) *Peter Tilden - Ronnie Sloan (ep34) *Philece Sampler - Baby (ep4), Baby (ep30), Lois (ep30), Nurse (ep4), Russian Woman (ep21), Sally (ep21) *Randi Calesa - Carl (ep4), Mrs. Dedio (ep4) *Richard Doyle - Chippendale (ep25), Little Chip (ep25) *Richard Moll - Bunny (ep38), Gangster (ep38) *Rick Corso - Typhon (ep28) *Ricki Rachtman - Biker (ep30), Clown (ep30) *Robert Morse - Dootch (ep12), Repairman (ep12) *Rodney Saulsberry - Cop (ep6), Frank (ep43), Galoth, Hal (ep6), Monster 1 (ep9), Stage Hand (ep20), Ufwapo *Roger Nolon - Announcer (ep32), Dad (ep32) *Ron Fassler - #20 (ep2), Slimebucket (ep2) *Ron Taylor - Monster 2 (ep1) *Rosalyn Sidewater - Margie (ep20), Old Lady (ep20) *Roy Brocksmith - Footoo (ep12) *S. Scott Bullock - Steve's Pimple (ep5), Student (ep5) *Sam Anderson - Farrig (ep27), Kid (ep27) *Sam McMurray - Fred (ep33), Mickey (ep33) *Scott LaRose - Gameshow Host (ep42), Man (ep3), Monster (ep42), Piano Player (ep42), Schvitz (ep3) *Scott Weil - Marine (ep46), Phone Guy (ep34), Romeo (ep35), Suede, T-Shirt Guy (ep34), Teen (ep46), Todd, Woodstein (ep15) *Sharon Mack - Cafe Lady (ep5), Glug (ep41), Horrifica, Wife (ep41) *Shelley Duvall - Ocka (ep44) *Sheryl Bernstein - Accused (ep23), Mission Control (ep23), Patriot (ep23) *Sheryl Lee - Actress (ep3) *Steven L. Hartman - Boy (ep29), Mick (ep19), Nicky (ep1), Student (ep19) *Stevie D'Amico - Liverpool Rocker (ep23) *Stuart Pankin - Clancy (ep47), News Anchor (ep47) *Stuart Whitman - Mule Morgan (ep48) *Susan Blu - Chauffeur (ep42), Hair (ep1), Kid 4 (ep1), Mom (ep1), Woman (ep42) *Sven-Ole Thorsen - Lars Halverson (ep18) *Taj Mahal - Ellis Robinson (ep37) *Tazia Valenza - Monster 2 (ep9), Vlorana (ep9) *Teresa Ganzel - Old Lady (ep20), Smeldra, Student (ep46) *Terri Apple - Customer (ep37), Dispatcher (ep37) *Tim Curry - Auggie (ep46), Cuddles (ep33), Doctor (ep14), Frank (ep16), Haywood (ep15), Maitre D' (ep41), Man in Nursery (ep37), Manager (ep27), Vendor (ep9) *Tom Poston - Burly Man (ep21), Ralph (ep21) *Tom Wilson - Marty (ep50) *Todd Louiso - Man (ep22), Teenager (ep22) *Todd Susman - Jimmy Wise (ep32), Man (ep32) *Tony Jay - Chief (ep21), Frederick (ep21) *Toran Caudell - Kid (ep47), Newsboy (ep47) *Tristan Rogers - Stig Snowdon (ep51) *Troy Evans - Attendant (ep43), Eustace (ep43) *Victor Wilson - Phuepal *Vincent Schiavelli - Announcer (ep20), Lapin Perdido (ep20) *William E. Martin - Commanding Voice (ep39), Race Announcer (ep39) *William Hootkins - Fisherman (ep45), Loch Ness Monster (ep45) *William Sanderson - Janitor (ep50), Melvin (ep50), Otis (ep17) *Xander Berkeley - Abraham Lincoln (ep39), Driver (ep15), Grip (ep20), Manager (ep39), Monster (ep31), Snav, Snob (ep41), Timmy (ep43), Urbab 'Opera Singers' *Ian Kerr - Roman General (ep22) *Mary Gordon Murray - Angel (ep22) *Mary Jan Weaver - Brunhilde (ep22) Category:Cartoons Category:1994 Cartoons